L'homme au cerveau d'or
by Willia
Summary: Il était l'homme au cerveau d'or, l'homme aux nerfs d'acier. Enfin, si l'on considère qu'il était humain, bien sûr. Souvenirs de John Watson post-Reichenbach... [SPOILER CHUTES DU REICHENBACH]


Bonjour à toi, noble petit lecteur qui s'est égaré sur cette page ! Car, si tu te retrouves ici, nul doute que tu t'es égaré… (Mais je te pardonne, mon fils)

Hier, j'ai passé ma nuit à écrire une fiction sur Sherlock. Quatre pages, environ cinq heures de travail. Et puis, par une bien malheureuse aventure, mon iPod, sur lequel était mon OS, s'est retrouvé bloqué. Et moi, pauvre âme en déroute, j'ai été forcée de réinitialiser mon iPod, perdant du même coup tout mon travail !

Mais (pour votre bonheur ou votre malheur, c'est vous qui voyez), j'ai la chance d'avoir une de ses mémoires qui retiennent des choses pas toujours très utiles. En gros, je me suis installée ce matin devant mon ordinateur, heureuse comme une Mrs Hudson qui croit avoir repéré un indice menant à la fatale conclusion que John et Sherlock sont ensemble, et puis j'ai laissé ma mémoire faire ce pour quoi elle est là : retenir des informations pour les restituer. Donc, mis à part une vingtaine de mots qui m'ont échappés, ma fiction, la voici, la voilà !

Je ne pense pas avoir trop perdu en qualité, du moins je l'espère. L'avantage, c'est que personne ne peut en juger, puisque l'original est perdu ! (un peu comme si vous me disiez que ma copie d'un livre ayant trouvé refuge à Alexandrie est une mauvaise copie, voyez ?)

Bon. Trêve de grands discours (et je dis bien « trêve », parce que ne comptez pas sur moi pour limiter mes mots au début de ma prochaine fiction.)

Alors je vous laisse avec mon texte, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à oublier une review (parce que si je suis frustrée, je risque de parler encore plus la prochaine fois)

Enjoy !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Il était l'homme au cerveau d'or, l'homme aux nerfs d'acier. Une mémoire infaillible, des connaissances sur tout, et sur chaque personne ayant foulé ce sol. Il était le colocataire le plus affreux, et pourtant jamais John ne se serait vu partageant son appartement avec un autre.

Au diable les morceaux de chair humaine qui se promènent dans l'appartement, et les éprouvettes brisées sur le carrelage de la cuisine ! Au diable les coups de feu tirés à des heures plus illogiques les unes que les autres ! Au diable, les nuits d'insomnie passées à s'inquiéter pour un homme qui ne bouge, ni ne parle plus depuis trois jours ! Au diable les grands moments de honte quand il s'applique consciencieusement à faire remarquer leur stupidité à une dizaine de personnes, une par une !

Au diable tout ça, parce que ce n'est pas ce qui reste en mémoire. Ce qui reste, c'est les minutes où l'on reste béat d'admiration pour le génie qui partage notre appartement. Ce sont les secondes de chocs quand il a sous-entendu un compliment envers vous. C'est la dose d'adrénaline qui emplit en une fraction de seconde tous vos membres, quand il vous amène au cœur du danger. Et ce qui reste aussi, c'est le violon.

Il y a les airs qu'il jouait sans même s'en rendre compte, pour réfléchir, face à la fenêtre un peu opaque. Il y a les airs qui n'en étaient même pas, qu'il faisait grincer pour faire fuir Mycroft. Et puis il y a ceux qu'il composait. Il se postait face à la bibliothèque, son pupitre à portée de main. Il assemblait lentement les notes, une par une, et puis il prenait son stylo plume, et les notait sur son grand carnet noir. Et il reprenait doucement son air, revenait d'une page en arrière, puis jouait à nouveau quelques notes sur un tempo plus rapide. Quand il avait fini son petit manège, il feuilletait son carnet, le violon au creux du cou. Ses doigts pianotaient sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte sur les cordes immobiles.

Commençait alors une pièce de théâtre sans spectateur, où chacun était acteur. Sherlock s'assurait d'un coup d'œil discret que John était bien dans la pièce – celui-ci feignait de rester plongé dans son journal, son blog, sa tasse de thé. C'est alors que le détective posait d'un grand geste théâtral son archet sur les cordes délicates de l'instrument. Il inspirait, fermait les yeux, et puis commençait à jouer. John ne bronchait pas, et son colocataire faisait semblant d'ignorer que le médecin était concentré à l'extrême sur ce qu'il jouait. Les airs étaient toujours magnifiques. Quand la dernière note finissait de résonner entre les murs de l'appartement, il arrivait que Mrs Hudson entre pour féliciter à grand cris le compositeur. Mais Sherlock n'avait d'yeux que pour son colocataire. Celui-ci levait des yeux calmes de son activité, et lui faisait passer toute son admiration par un regard. Un seul regard, qui contenait tout ce qu'il s'était retenu de dire alors que les divines notes parvenaient à ses oreilles.

La comédie du violon n'est pas la seule habitude que l'on prend. On en prend tellement à vrai dire, quand on vit avec Sherlock Holmes ! On s'habitue au toucher de la poignée polie par les années de la porte de Baker Street, quand on rentre après une enquête. On s'habitue à hurler à Mrs Hudson qu'on est rentrés, qu'on est vie et elle s'habitue à accourir, rouspétant parce qu'on est trempés, ou bien parce que Sherlock arbore un hématome sur la joue gauche. Et à la voir nous débarrasser de nos manteaux, tout en s'offusquant qu'elle soit en train de le faire On s'habitue aussi à monter les marches étroites, dont la troisième grince, pour rejoindre l'appartement. Et puis à voir Sherlock se murer dans un silence le plus total, menant ses expériences, ses réflexions, avec adresse.

John avait bien vite compris qu'il n'y avait qu'en sa présence, et uniquement sa présence, que le détective se permettait une immersion totale dans ses pensées, se coupant ainsi totalement du reste du monde. Il en avait d'abord été vexé, avant de comprendre la chance inestimable que cela lui procurait : celle de contempler un génie en action. Car ce n'était pas quand il déambulait dans une pièce où gisait un cadavre, expliquant ses théories avec forces gestes et forces insultes pour ses interlocuteurs, qu'il était le plus impressionnant. Loin de là ! Oh non, là où il était véritablement époustouflant, c'est quand il se plongeait dans son palais mental. Quand il s'allongeait en silence au fond du divan de Baker Street, et puis qu'il remontait sa manche gauche. Il ajoutait un patch de nicotine, s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le canapé. Il joignait ses mains au-dessus de sa bouche. John prenait une chaise qu'il installait, dossier face à Sherlock, pour pouvoir l'observer. Le détective ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il clignait une fois des paupières, deux, et puis se plongeait dans une immobilité la plus totale. John retenait son souffle. Il pouvait presque voir toutes les données qui circulaient dans la tête du génie, se percutant pour former des théories, puis des hypothèses chacune d'elle était immédiatement attrapée, examinée, soupesée, classée. Et à chaque fois, John se sentait vaciller sous le contraste qu'il y avait entre la vivacité du cerveau de Sherlock, et l'immobilité de son corps. Comme si l'esprit ne pouvait pas influencer le corps. Comme si les deux étaient incompatibles.

Finalement, il n'y a qu'une seule fois où John a vu le corps de Sherlock céder sous la force de ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Il n'y avait pas cru au début. Il avait cru à un problème de son téléphone, ou bien à une des habituelles comédies de son colocataire. Mais non. _Sherlock pleurait. _Ça avait été le coup de trop pour le médecin, celui qui l'avait fait douter_. _Pour John, Sherlock était l'homme au cerveau d'or, l'homme aux nerfs d'acier. Un homme qui ne pleure pas. Un homme qui ne meure pas.

Mais Sherlock était mort. Son cerveau d'or était trop lourd, il ne lui a pas permis de voler. Il l'a fait atterrir violemment sur le trottoir, comme un vulgaire objet, comme un vulgaire humain. Sherlock n'était pas humain. Il était plus, oh Dieu ! Tellement plus ! Peut-être qu'un simple homme, un homme au cerveau fait de plomb, se serait posé avec grâce sur le sol. Mais pas lui. Lui est tombé avec un bruit mat, et il est resté là, ses yeux clairs et sans vie grands ouverts, les membres étalés au hasard autour de lui, comme une poupée abandonnée là par une fillette pressée. Enfin bon, ça c'était si on faisait abstraction de la tâche rouge qui s'étendait autour de lui, bien sûr.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Juste à rentrer à Baker Street, poser sa main sur la poignée polie par les années, tout en sachant qu'elle ne sera plus polie aussi régulièrement. Pénétrer dans le hall, ne pas avoir la force d'adresser un mot à Mrs Hudson. La voir débarquer par habitude, nous débarrasser de notre veste sans un mot. Monter les marches – la troisième grince – jusqu'à l'appartement, tourner machinalement la tête vers la cuisine. Laisser notre regard tomber sur un microscope abandonné là par son propriétaire, une lamelle encore posée sur la lumière allumée. Ramasser les bris de verre sur le carrelage, rassembler les morceaux de chair dans un grand sac qu'on donnera à Molly. Passer la main sur les trous dans le mur, ranger dans un tiroir le pistolet qui traine sur la table basse. Et puis entrer dans un silence religieux dans la chambre du détective, comme s'il y dormait à poings fermés. En retirer de sa bibliothèque le grand carnet noir, et passer nos doigts sur les inscriptions qu'on ne sait même pas déchiffrer.

On imaginera la voix grave se moquer de tout ce qui nous entoure, de chaque objet, chaque personne entrant dans notre champ de vision. On sera étonné de constater qu'on sait exactement les reproches qu'il formulerait, s'il était là. Plus tard, on installera une chaise devant le canapé vide et puis, puisqu'il n'y a rien à voir, on se penchera en avant, et on lissera du bout des doigts le tissu – mais vraiment du bout des doigts, pour ne pas effacer la forme de son dernier occupant, qui se dessine encore.

Et puis on ne dormira pas de la nuit, inquiet pour un homme qui ne bouge plus, depuis trois jours. Il ne parle plus non plus, d'ailleurs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hehehe ça fait mal, hein ? Je me suis moi-même étonnée de ma propre cruauté, quand les mots sont apparus sur mon écran…

Alors ? J'ai besoin d'avis à la fois pour m'améliorer, et pour trouver le courage d'écrire régulièrement ^_^ (et puis n'oubliez pas ma précédente menace…)

Allez, see you soon !


End file.
